A Forgotten Memory
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: It seems that Risa's encounter's with the supernatural began earlier than she thought. Risa met Argentine when she was very young. Unfortunatly, it is a forgotten memory.


A/N: I have never written a D.N. Angel story before, so the characters, (Argentine, especially,) might be OOC. I know it might be hard, but, please try to ignore that and enjoy the story as I worked hard on it. Risa is six and a half in this story, but, if you think that's wrong, please tell me. Writing children is not my speciality, but I did the best I could. My main concern is, I think I made Argentine too proper. Bleh. I LOVE Argisa, aka, ArgentinexRisa, so, I thought I should dedicate something to the fandom. Next, it will be music videos, but, for now, I have only written this short one-shot. Yes, ONE-shot. Please don't ask for more, because, I really can't deliver. I might write more Argisa in the future though. For those who haven't read the summary, please read it, or you might not understand. ^_^; Also, I know the scene with Argentine comforting Risa might be a bit much - I mean, he isn't even supposed to have any knowledge of emotions, right? If you think I should omit that part, I'll leave it out.

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO:**

**Marynchan from deviantart and mangafox.**

**Archylas from mangafox.**

**Rika_07 from mangafox, (I don't know if you like Argisa, but, I haven't heard many people talk so positively about Risa, and, since there are plenty of Risa haters out there, I thought it was so sweet of you. I am a fan of Risa myself, so thanks for the dedication.)**

**Berlioz from mangafox, (for the same reason as Rika_07. Way to stand up for Risa; your right, anyone would have acted the way she did if Argentine had kidnapped them.)**

**CaptainTimber from mangafox.**

**ChainedInMemories from mangafox.**

**Tilt5000 from Deviantart and .**

**4thFromTheFurnace from .**

**Itssotaken from .**

**Algeblah from deviantart.**

**Distant-Voice from and deviantart.**

**ArtemisBloodshadow from .**

**Lugianbeforeswine from .**

**Trapt-Tage from .**

Okay, any other Argisa, Argentine, or Risa fans out there? I also dedicate this to you. I just can't write you all down, you know?

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, or manga of D.N. Angel. That honor goes to Yukiru Sugisaki, bless her creative heart. ;3

Risa clutched her rabbit to her chest with a fierceness that only a scared child can manage. The darkness of the small room only fueled her terror. Being alone was bad enough, but now the power was out, and it was raining. The butler was out; he had explained to Risa that he had to go buy candles and other supplies, and told her to be a good girl and behave while he was out. Riku was at a friend's house. She might have returned by now if it wasn't for the bad weather. Risa whimpered when she heard the sound of distant thunder. The younger Harada was scared of storms. She hoped with all her might that the weather would remain controlled, and that the worst of the storm could be restrained for awhile. Suddenly, the girl heard a voice. It was vague and distant, as if the speaker was coming through a bad reception or something, but Risa made out the voice all the same.

"Creator, why are you sending me away?"

That was all she heard. It disturbed her greatly, both the voice and the TONE of the speaker. It was low and emotionless, but, somehow, she could sense a slight anger. The brunette looked for the source of the sound, but it was no use. Even in the dim, lightless room it was obvious that she was its only occupant. Now, if it had been Riku, she might have simply shaken it off, telling herself it was only her imagination, or, perhaps she would have bravely searched the house looking for the person she had heard. But, though the younger Harada's fear kept her rooted to her spot, her curiousity kept her from forgetting.

Soon, though, Risa found she couldn't ignore the empty feeling in her stomach, and, keeping her rabbit close for comfort, she ventured out of her room, hoping to grab some cookies before running back to her sanctuary. Unfortunately, she never made it to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs, the girl heard a different, much clearer voice, seemingly in her mind. The volume of the voice, and the strange words, sent a shock through her body.

"-hereby banish you, Argentine, to a place where you can not do any more harm."

After that, a string of odd words were said, leaving Risa strangely light-headed. She felt something building up inside of her; it was weightless and hollow, but it filled her up like water. After that, she blacked out, but didn't remember falling.

Music. Beautiful, peaceful, sad music filled her ears. Risa Harada was awake, but had both eyes closed and wasn't moving. The brunette was too absorbed in the melodious sounds. She had no idea what was going on, but in her young mind, there was only one thought:

'I've died and gone to heaven.'

That was the only reasonable explanation she could come up with. But, it was far from the truth.

Without warning, the music stopped, and someone spoke.

"Your awake."

That voice! It was the same one she heard in her room. Now Risa knew she wasn't dead.

The young girl opened her eyes and sat up. She was surprised to find herself on a bed, but even more surprised to find that her outfit had been changed. She had previously been wearing a white shirt with shoulder-length sleeves, adorned with little ruffles at the sleeves, and a white skirt with pink ruffles down the length of it. Now, she wore a red silk dress with thin straps holding it up, with the skirt part ending at her ankles. Anger bubbled up inside of her, turning her cheeks red.

The sound of light footsteps hitting the floor, made her head turn. A boy, who looked about sixteen, was walking towards her. Risa remained silent, observing him as he stopped beside the bed. He had short, unruly, blond hair, catlike green eyes, and tanned skin. His expression was calm, cold, and a bit sad. Risa was at first taken aback by the lack of emotion, the lack of feeling, and the lack of warmth in his gaze. Though he looked young, and was thin, he was taller than her, and held an air of power, and intimidation. His silence was unsettling, and the little Harada found herself becoming quite timorous. Both the quiet and his presence were disturbing, so, finally, Risa gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Who...are you? And where AM I?"

He spoke in an apathetic monotone.

"I am Argentine. You are in my tower."

His tendency to say as little as possible was disquieting, and the already upset Risa became more unnerved. However, her childish curiousity compelled her to ask another question.

"How did I get here?"

The boy shrugged imperceptibly.

"I am not certain. However, I do have an idea. My creator must have accidentily sent you here when he banished me. It is rather puzzling. I have not yet figured out how he accomplished this."

The brunette stared at him for the longest time. Most of what he said flew right over her head. The two words that stuck with her, though, were: 'My creator.'

She recalled him using the word before. Just who was this person?

A more important question jumped to the front of her mind: How would she get back?

Fearfully, she voiced this question out loud.

"I w-want to go home. How do I get back?"

He blinked. It was the most expressionate thing he had done so far.

"I don't know."

With those three simple words, Risa's world was turned upside down.

Her eyes widened and got tearful.

"Y-you don't...know?"

She burst into tears, sobbing between her words.

"NOOOO! I want to go home! Take me home now! Take me home! I hate it here!"

Risa's sobs got louder, her shrieks more piercing. Argentine sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what to do. Slowly, he set down next to the girl. Stiffly, awkwardly, he put his arm around her. Far from being pacified, she yelped and tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. The artwork pulled her to him, and her head fell on his chest. Softly, he whispered comforting words in her ear, until, gradually, she calmed down. Risa hiccuped once and rubbed her eyes with a fisted hand.

In the emotionless tone that Risa was getting used to, Argentine attempted to reassure her.

"I suppose I could send you back. But I don't know where you want to be sent to."

Risa's eyes lit up. She was so happy to learn that she would be going back home!

"I'll tell you where to take me."

She told him, and he nodded, standing up.

Risa frowned.

"Hey, wait, I want my clothes back. Pervert!"

Argentine turned his head around, searching for the 'pervert.' When he saw no one, he looked back at Risa.

"What pervert?"

Her eye twitched, the blood rushing once more to her face.

"I"M TALKING ABOUT YOU! You put me in these clothes, remember?"

"I merely noticed that you were improperly dressed for a young lady. That is why I put you in more suitable clothes."

She glared at him.

"I like the clothes I had on fine! Give me back my dress you perverted freak!"

Argentine was unruffled.

"If that is what you so desire."

He handed her a neatly folded outfit, which she snatched at possesively. He then left her alone to change.

Five minutes later, Risa was being held, unwillingly, in Argentine's arms. He was going to make good on his promise to take her back, but, first, he decided to put her to 'sleep' for awhile. For some reason, he didn't want her to know the way out, even if it wasn't one she could take with her human limitations. Somehow, he felt that he would see her again some day, and that her knowing the way out would prove to be troublesome in the future. It was ridiculous, but, still, precautions must be taken.

He told her what he was going to do, and, though she didn't like it, she knew she couldn't fight him. So, she closed her eyes, and he put his gloved hand on her forehead, putting her to sleep.

"Risa. Risa, wake up."

Risa's eyes shot open at the sound of her sister's voice. She sat bolt upright.

"Where's Argentine?"

That was all that her groggy mind could make her voice produce. Riku was standing over her with her brows knit in confusion.

"Um...who?"

Risa looked around. She was back. She was...home!

Tears flooded her eyes, and she hugged her twin so hard that she nearly fell off their bed.

Riku was startled, but returned the hug after regaining her balance.

"Did you have another nightmare, Risa?"

Risa shuddered. It was such a lucid dream. In some ways, yeah, it was like a nightmare. But, as nightmares go, it really wasn't that bad. In fact, the only really bad thing about it was the not being able to go home part. And, Argentine, as villians go, wasn't really that mean. No, he wasn't very mean at all. He WAS a bit of a pervert, though.

Risa smiled, and gently pulled out of the embrace.

"No, I'm okay."

Riku studied her sister more closely, as the natural older sister concern set in.

"Are you sure?"

Risa blinked, checked her outfit to make sure it was the one she had on before, 'falling asleep,' and turned her head to the window to see the sun shining brightly.

The storm had passed while she slept. The picturesque scene outside made Risa forget all about the strange dream. Looking at the short-haired twin, Risa smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure."


End file.
